Virgin Darkness
by Punk Knut
Summary: Ginny is fine with her life, until Dumbledore throws her a curve ball. Now she's stuck with an unwanted prophecy and an unwanted assignment, which is linking her to Draco Malfoy. [DMGW]
1. Having the Faith

**Virgin Darkness: Chapter One**

**Summary:** Ginny is quite content with how her life is going, sort of. But when Dumbledore pushes Ginny into an intense assignment with none other than Draco Malfoy, she realises how lacking it was before her turned her world upside down. But can she pull off what the Order expects her to? Could this prophecy be wrong? GW/DM

**Warning: Future sexual content, language, and anything else will be warned against in future chapters**.

**Chapter One: Having the Faith

* * *

**

_Your talent is God's gift to you.  
What you do with it is your gift back to God._

- Leo Buscaglia -

* * *

Pushing red curls from her face, the eighteen-year-old slowly scratched her pen across the piece of parchment in front of her. It was the same sentence she had been scribbling on every other note she had written.

_Dear Mr. Craig Lawrence,_

_I, on behalf of the Accidental Magic Reversal Head Quarters, have been requested to inform you that we have received intelligence that you have accidentally configured your neighbour, Mrs. A. Puff, into a mailbox a three twenty-seven this afternoon. Members from our elite squad in co-operation with members from the Obliviator Squad are currently on their way to your residence to take control of the situation. _

_We advise that you do not use any other magic on the above mentioned muggle and move her into a place where other muggles will be unable to view here. _

_Her memory of this encounter will be obliviated and we do stress the fact that you do not make this mistake again as this is your final warning._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ginerva Weasley_

_Accidental Magic Reversal Head Quarters_

_Ministry of Magic._

Sighing, she dried her quill and tied the parchment on to the foot of a waiting owl; which stood in a long line of owls on a shelf not far from her desk. This job wasn't so bad, she just couldn't wait to get promoted so she wouldn't spend all bloody day scribbling on letters.

Her hand was beginning to callous.

Her eyes flicked to the door of her cubicle as a parchment airplane flew over the top and landed on her desk. A smile came over her face as she recognised the writing.

It was Charlie's.

Unfolding the parchment, she began to read:

_Ginny,_

_I'm in Dad's office. We have urgent news. Come immediately._

_Charlie._

Ginny's eyebrows turned in as she frowned down at the letter. Why was it her family only contacted her for urgent meetings, never just for a hello?

Sighing again, she pulled her jacket around her shoulders and left her office; charming the door as a precaution. Everybody seemed to enjoy playing around with the AMRHQ owls, for some strange, sick reason.

She took the elevator down a level and wandered passed the Auror HQ, waving to those she knew until she casual made her way into her father's office; which was still located in the Improper Use of Magic Office. He loved his job too much.

Hugging Charlie and her father quickly, she turned to the other occupant in the room, and eyebrow raised.

"Okay, what is going on?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at the blonde who leant against one of her father's filing cabinets.

"Ginny, I believe you remember Draco Malfoy," Arthur Weasley said, motioning to Malfoy.

Ginny crossed her arm, her eyes never leaving Malfoy. "Is this some kind of sick joke? How is this urgent?"

"Well..." Charlie began; a soft smile on his face.

"No! Absolutely not!" Ginny protested, backing away slightly.

"Ginny, keep your voice down," Charlie hissed, taking his baby sister by the hand and leading her out of the tiny office. "This isn't a request, Ginerva. Dumbledore is commanding it!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore would never."

Charlie have her his usual superiority stare. "He would and has."

Ginny pulled out of Charlie's grip. "Well I refuse."

Charlie grunted under his breath and turned his back to her, walking back into the office. "You'll have to take that up with Dumbledore."

As if she hadn't defied Charlie enough at that moment she placed her hands on her hips and held her head high. "And that is exactly what I shall be doing," she shot at them, before walking away without another word.

Charlie's gaped as his sister walked away. "She wouldn't dare, would she?"

Arthur looked uneasily at the floor. "Son, I'm afraid she would."

Malfoy, still leaning against the cabinet, smirked with amusement. 'Still the stubborn little brat,' he thought, before Arthur turned and began giving him directions to a certain 'Order' look out that he would meet the Hogwarts Headmaster at that night.

Ginny stomped into her office, a piece of parchment practically flew into her fingers as she savaged the parchment with a quickly blotched questioning to her ex-headmaster, requesting a moment of his time, if he weren't too busy that is. Not that she cared at the moment, but formalities were required as she was still to show respect to her elders.

Dumbledore's reply came soon that he had time to fit her in at around two-thirty. Ginny looked at her watch, it was in about an hour.

She decided she should actually get some work done before she apparated into Hogsmeade for her entrance into Hogwarts Grounds.

Ginny stood at the foot of Dumbledore's stairs, a fixed expression on her face. She was determined to change this horrid decision that the Headmaster had come to. She was even more determined to know as to why he would think she would think this was alright. Had the man seriously lost his marbles? She wasn't as ready as he believed her to be. She didn't want this. She didn't want it at all.

Giving the password, which she had been enlightened to on her last visit, she discovered that this password was no longer in service.

Stamping her foot in her frustration she leant against stone wall, arms folded, in waiting for a professor, or the headmaster himself, to grace the corridor and let her into the office.

To her dismay, her former Potions Master glided down the corridor, looking at an oddly-shaped piece of parchment, muttering to himself.

Ginny sighed, which was something she was becoming quite accustom to these days, and stepped out of the shadows; coughing to make her presence known to the professor.

Snape looked up at her, his mouth curled into a smirk. "Locked out, again, Miss. Weasley?" his cold drawl asked as he looked her old robes up and down.

It had been Snape who happened to have to pleasure to inform her of Dumbledore's password last time. Sadistic bastard, Ginny's mind muttered to itself as Snape reveled in the pleasure of making Ginny look completely idiotic.

"Why is it that it is I that come to your rescue every time you mind seems unable of proper function. Is it that hard to remember a password, Miss. Weasley?" Snape sneered.

Ginny laughed to herself as she realised, as she was no longer Snape's student, she did not have to be respectful to him; which was something she would take a lot of pleasure in.

"For your information, _Professor, _my mind is quite capable of proper function. It just so happens that I have not been lucky enough to have to grace me with the current password. Wait, there is always the fact that I enjoy waiting in dark corridors for you to walk passed. It is a great passion of mine, stalking, that is," she said sarcastically, earning herself a deadly scowl from her ex-professor.

"I do believe you are to respect me, Weasley!" Snape hissed.

The red-head laughed bitterly. "Not anymore, dear professor. Now, would you mind opening the door, I have urgent business with Dumbledore."

Snape's glare intensified before she turned to the stone gargoyle, which Ginny had already tried the password on, and muttered, "Curly whirly."

"Muggle candy?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Only a Weasley would know that."

Ginny smirked coldly before walking through the opening the gargoyle had just made. "Funny, you knew it was muggle as well."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously as Ginny trotted up the spiral staircase, in search of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore greeted her cheerfully when she stepped into his office. He was currently patting Fawkes; his Phoenix, which was nearing a burning again.

"Ah, Ginny, how are you?"

Ginny gave him a fake smile; not that she didn't enjoy seeing the Headmaster. But under the current circumstances, she wanted to be all business.

"I'm fine, Professor. And how are you?"

"No complaints," Dumbledore answered heartily. "I believe I know as to why you called this visit, do I not?"

"If you are already aware of my reaction to the Draco Malfoy matter, then I believe my answer is yes," her voice getting a curt edge.

"Just as I thought," Dumbledore said, taking a seat at his desk, but not before offering one to her first.

She said, though she was ginger to not take her eyes from the Headmaster.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I _refuse_ to do it, sir!" the youngest Weasley told him passionately.

The Headmaster chuckled softly, "Is that so, Miss. Weasley?"

Ginny gave a short nod, "Yes, sir. I do not want to work with Malfoy. Let alone do I believe I am capable of this assignment. I can not look like I am in love with that man."

"Ginerva, this assignment is of the highest important to the Order. Mr. Malfoy is a hard ally to come across..."

Ginny cut him off at this remark. "How do you know we can trust him. He's so... so... evil," she said the last word in a hardly audible.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Mr. Malfoy has sworn a wand oath to the order, under veriteserum, then questioned by Professor Snape while Severus used his legimens skills."

Ginny was still not satisfied. "I don't trust him, sir. I have a gut feeling; something bad is going to happen..."

"Something bad is going to happen, my dear. That we already know."

"I don't understand, sir," Ginny said, looking as confused as her voice had sounded.

The old man's eyes looked down at the desk, then back into her own. "We have a prophecy, which is why I had to give you this assignment. It is of you, and Mr. Malfoy. You have to take this task; no-one else can do it. It is for the greater good; for the entire world."

Ginny slumped back into her seat. "That's quite a bit to put on a young woman's shoulders, is it not?" Ginny asked, looking down at her hands. "Am I allowed to know of the prophecy? Or will it affect my decisions?"

"I think it's best to play this one by here," Dumbledore told her regretfully. "I know you can do it, I have faith. Everyone has faith in you."

Ginny's eyes traveled up to see the truth which lay inside the old man's sparkling blue eyes; he wasn't kidding.

"I believe you, sir."

Ginny stood from her seat, and shook Dumbledore's hand. "I'll take the assignment, you can count on me."

Dumbledore smiled his good luck, though he knew Ginny would be tempted to punch him in the face if he stirred her determination at this moment.

Though it was just then that there was a knock at the door. Ginny froze as none other than Draco Malfoy entered the office. "Mr. Weasley told me to meet you here..." he said softly, looking at Ginny.

They seemed to be too close what Ginny's personal space would allow, considering Ginny had been about to open the office door herself.

"Malfoy," she said with a curt nod, before she pushed passed him.

"Weasley," Malfoy said, letting her push passed.

He looked up at Dumbledore. "Was that a yes?"

The wise old man's head nodded in that annoying nod you see in all the muggle movies when the old man knows more than what's good for him. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped further into the office.

_

* * *

_

_Yes! I am finally finished. Sorry, it is currently 12:15 here, and I am so tired. My trusted coke is not working, and I am still sleepy, despite my nine hours sleep last night. Oh well, at least it is up._

_I aplogise for any spelling mistakes, I am not about to proof-read. Would you at this hour? Plus, I am beta-less, which is the way I like it, thank you. My grammar and spelling are not that bad that I need to have someone else tamper with my work._

_See you next chapter, All reviews welcome. Flames are a blast for me, they keep me warm at night(even though its summer) and they're hell-funny to read. Ignorant flamers!_

_Anyway, leave your mark on my story, I want all the creative criticism I can get, even the bad. I don't want any of that: "Please update" crap. It does not amuse me, as it only makes me update slower, because it is it good long reviews which keep my engine going._

I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Cozy

Virgin Darkness: Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Cozy

* * *

_It's not that some people have willpower and some don't. It's that some people are ready to change and others are not._

- James Gordon, _M.D._

_

* * *

_

Throwing her keys into her key bowl, Ginny stumbled into her apartment, flicked the lights on and made her way down the hall to her kitchen. Flicking the jug on, she went in search of a mug. She hadn't exactly had that much time for cleaning lately, she had been a little busy - okay, she had been extremely busy. Keeping a job and working for the Order hadn't left her much time for everything else in her life.

She had just settled down on the couch in her living room when there was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, her eyebrows knitted together. It was late, she had gone back to the office that afternoon to get a bit more work done, and had ended up staying extremely late.

"What the hell would come at this hour, it better not be blody Charlie," she muttered, getting up. Opening the door, her mouth fell open. Regaining herself, she lifted her head, a scowl on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, still slightly shocked.

"Didn't they tell you?" Draco asked, leaning against the door frame, calmly.

"Obviously not," Ginny replied, now becoming more confused than shocked. Draco grinned, he was obviously enjoying the fact that he knew more about why he was here than she did. Ginny hated that, in an extreme. "Well?" Ginny urged impatiently after he hadn't said anything.

The grin grew. "Well, considering our apparent relationship, Dumbledore feels it would be better for us to look 'cozy'."

"What do you mean 'cozy'?" Ginny asked, though she had the worst of suspicions.

"Well, you know, 'cozy'."

"Wait a minute, you mean... You're going to stay here? Here? With me?" Draco nodded. "Has that man gone completely psycho?" Ginny raged, still not letting Draco in.

"That was my first reaction as well," Draco admitted, still waiting for her to let him in. Ginny suddenly realised this.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you wanna come in," Ginny moved aside, regrettably. "Wait, don't know need like... stuff?"

Draco pulled two miniature-sized suitcases out his pocket. Ginny rolled her eyes. No-one ever did anything the old fashioned way anymore.

"So... do I like get a tour?" he asked.

Ginny sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Sorry to end it there, but I'm a bit busy at the moment, and I didn't want to leave everyone with just the first chapter. So this tiny little second chapter has been added. Next one will me longer, I promise.

Until then...


	3. Burning Cheeks

Virgin Darkness: Chapter Three

A/N: This chapter may be a little dull, but I promise you, the next chapter will be beyond funny. Xx.

* * *

Chapter Three: Burning Cheeks

* * *

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._

Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)

* * *

By the end of the tour, Draco's eyebrows were extremely heightened.

"What?" Ginny asked, scowling at his expression.

"Your apartment is like... tiny," he told her, looking around himself.

"I'm sorry it isn't to your liking, but not all of us got a few mil. from Daddy when we moved out," she muttered curtly, walking back into the living room. Her place was rather tiny, but she liked it like that, she had never really considered sharing it with anyone before. She had one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room, a few cupboards and one hall which intersected att these rooms.

Crossing to the couch, she began to pull pillows and cushions from in. Waving her wand at it, the couch began to fold out into pull-out bed. This took Draco even more by surprise.

"Wait a minute," Draco said, coming towards her. "You don't expect me to sleep on that, do you?"

"Yeah, it's called a fold-out bed, Malfoy. I only have one bedroom, and since you are the guest, you stay on the fold-out bed. I guess you don't have many of these in that mansion of yours."

Draco shook his head, "Not exactly."

"There's a cupboard just outside in the hall, its near empty, you should be able to keep your clothes and stuff in there. You know where the bathroom and kitchen are... I'll just got get your bedding."

"Hold on, you don't have house-elves?"

Ginny laughed at this. "House-elves? Are you completely helpless?"

Draco went a little red at this. "So you can't cook, or clean?"

"You don't seem very good at cleaning yourself," Draco retorted.

Ginny took that as a yes. Sighing, Ginny walked out into the hall, collecting sheets and a blanket from the cupboard. Waving her wand at them, they settled nicely on the bed.

"Right, well, I'll make you breakfast and dinner, but you're on your own for lunch, okay?" Draco nodded, re-sizing his luggage. "Dumbledore didn't really think this through properly, did he?"

Draco shrugged, "It kind of works out fine for me."

"I bet it does," Ginny remarked, walking to the door. "Well, I'm going to bed, I wake up at five, breakfast will be ready at five-thirty, so be awake."

Draco didn't even make comment to that, it wasn't until she was out into the hall that he finally spoke, "Oh, Weasley, there's a thing on tomorrow night, Dumbledore wants us to go."

"What kind of a thing," Ginny reappeared at the door.

"A club thing."

"For the order?"

"Sort of."

Ginny sighed at this, "You mean with your people."

Draco nodded, "You're quick, Weasley. Make sure you've got that on you tomorrow."

"Whatever," Ginny muttered, walking into her bedroom and closing the door. Dumbledore was definately going to pay for this.

* * *

Hardly getting any sleep, Ginny's alarm was the near destruction when she finally was forced to get up. Slamming the alarm against her bedside table, Ginny rolled out of bed. She pulled on a satin dressing gown, she made her way out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

Opening the door, she could have nearly died at the sight of a suprisingly-muscly but lithe, half-naked Draco with his back to her, standing in front of the toilet.

"'Morning," he muttered, not fazed by the fact she was standing there.

"Sorry," she breathed, quickly stepping out of the bathroom, her cheeks a flaming red.

Rubbing her face in shock from what she had just seen she entered the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast. When Draco walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but pajama pants, Ginny pinked once more.

Draco took a seat at the tiny table, picking up the muggle newspaper. Ginny passed him a plate of toast and a bowl of cereal, then took a seat opposite, with the same meal.

"You should really knock before you enter the bathroom," Draco told her, still not embarrassed at all.

Ginny's cheeks continued to burn. "I'm not exactly used to having men in my bathroom," she tolf him, though her voice held no conviction or strengh.

"So you're used to having women in your bathroom," Draco smirked.

"Not even funny," Ginny remarked, "You know what I meant."

Draco simply continued to smirk as he dug into his breakfast. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sighing, though happy to be able to be in a different room to Draco, she went to answer the door.

Pulling open the door, she wished she hadn't done so. "Ron? Harry? What are you doing here?"

* * *

He he, you guys wanted Ron and Harry in the story, now you've got them. This is going to get REALLY fun :laughes evilly:

Until next chapter...


End file.
